Charmed The Evil Soap Opera
by Kitkatthevampirelover
Summary: Incest Don‘t like don‘t read This story is about Evil Wyatt and Chris and how he was captured before going to the future and What Wyatt did to him like for example switching genders and erasing his member and Spilt Personalities
1. Profiles

_Character Profiles_

**Cole: Age Unknown Witch, Phoebe's ex husband and promised Phoebe the day she died he would look after the remaining family members and protect him. Helped formed the Resistance with Chris.**

**Leo Wyatt: Age 87. Play favorites with Wyatt when he was growing up and now regrets it he want to make it up to Chris. By helping him the best way he can or any way he can.**

**Paige Halliwell: Age 44 Died and became full whitelighter has no witch powers just whitelighter powers.**

**Lord Wyatt: Age 26 Ruler of his Empire (World)**

**Chris: Age 22 against Wyatt. Formed the resistance**

**Paul and Parker Are Paige's Twins sons Age 19**

**Melinda: there Baby sister believe to be killed by Wyatt**

**Prudence: Was Phoebe's Only living Daughter she age 16 **

**Peter: Age 18 Phoebes Older son who is also considered dead to there family. **

**Nala Lynn Halliwell : Is Chris and Wyatt's Daughter**

**Bianca Phoenix: Chris is ex Demonic assassin Girlfriend and works with him against Wyatt.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One The Planning and failing and the Craziness **_

_P3 was abandon and broken down because of Wyatt's minions Destroying it . Now because of Chris it the Resistance hide he put a few spells and charmed around making it still look abandon. Actually it was still filled with a bunch of people who are hiding from Wyatt and help the resistance . In the main bar a bunch of people are sitting around a table and waiting for there leader to come in . Suddenly a loud bang came form the Door and Christopher Perry Halliwell walked in. _

Chris Calm down Bianca called to him. Calm down, calm down! he sending Probes after you Bianca. A cough came from the group at the table. Sorry, He turns around and said well finished this later (_Then he gestures to an empty seat for Bianca she takes her place at the table and sat down.) _Alright we have to stop Wyatt some how replied a young brunette man at the table. Yes Paul, I know we have to stop him. That's impossible as of right now . I'm still not Capable of kill him. We all love him he are cousin for Christ Sakes just do it! Parker! Paul yelled you should now how it feels when your blood relative is killed_.(The argument last about five minutes until a voiced screamed.) _

HEY! Cole's voice rang out. Stop the petite arguments you two and give your respect to us. Yes Uncle Cole, that's better, let the meeting being Paige said. The Elders have a plan but it risky it involves time traveling and going to the manor. Who should go I'll go prudence said I can glamour and make myself look older. And if Leo's around I can tap into his whitelighter or Wyatt's. No Cole Paige and Chris all said in unison. Why not because it to dangerous for you all go Paige said . No that's a bad Ideal because you have now powers and even if you can Glamour it would screw up the balance and know it the power of four. Good point . How about Cole. No! because that's when we just vanquished him for a third time and we would probably kill him this time. True Cole replied. Then they all looked at Bianca. Okay all go. No Chris Said then who would go. Come on Aunt Paige you know I have to be the one to go I'm the only one who has enough power to get the Book of Shadows away from Wyatt. It has to be me Bianca no it can't be you have to say and help with the Resistance Bianca and him were about to get in an argument but Cole told her that he is right only he can go. It's fact but I can't lose you Chris. You won't I promised. Then Cole and Paige saw the Engagement ring. Congratulations you two they said. Then they stop kissing and the rest of the night the made the plans. Then Paige look at the sky and said I have to go a charge is in trouble okay everyone replied see you later. She orbed off. What nobody notice is that a little rat hade got in and shimmered off.

_**Wyatt's Chamber**_

The same rat appeared inside of Lord Wyatt's Chambers, My liege I have important information for you.

It better be important or I'll vanquished or send you to my torture chambers. Well speak. Umm it about your brother.

My Brother! you got my attention. He the one who leading the resistance, and also he has a plan to time travel back in time to stop you. Wyatt Was getting angrier by the minute he wanted to kill something like the rat demon in front of him but he let him continue talking. Then he told Wyatt the plan so he'll so wait will be at the manor for him and Bianca, but first he had some work to do he made sure that he anti-orb and made sure now shimmering out of the attic. He smiled this time he'll have his brother and he going to punish again and this time. He'll make sure that Chris will stay and never leave him or betray him. He wrote a spell and had the seer to make a potion. To make it last. He smiled as his plan came across his mind.

Then he called his dad. Leo! Yes Wyatt I need some Memory Dust or Magical Dust or whatever Leo then orb up there and orbed back down hand his oldest son a pouch full the magical dust. Is that all Wyatt yes go away. Then he flamed to the, Manor and glamour into one of the Tour Guides.

**Tour Guide: **Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digit-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls.

(The people walk through the house. Chris and Bianca walk behind them. Chris waves his arm at the probes and they turn away from them.)**Bianca: **Nicely done.

**Tour Guide: **Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting hay-day. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn.

(A holograph appears in the centre of the room of Piper, Phoebe and Paige in "Charmed Again" where the Power of Three is united again.)

**Paige: **(in holograph) Okay, what was that?

**Leo: **(in holograph) I think that means you're supposed to be here.

(In the holograph, Shax barges through the door and knocks the girls down. The crowd gasps. The tour guide turns off the holograph.)

**Tour Guide: **Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually...

(Everyone leaves the kitchen except Chris and Bianca. A guard shimmers in.)

**Guard: **Hey, you two, move along.

**Bianca: **Wait for it.

(The guard moves closer to them and a dagger materializes in Bianca's hand.)

**Guard: **Are you deaf? I said...

(Bianca stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him. Bianca walks over to the basement door.)

**Bianca: **Come on.

[Cut to the basement. They walk down the stairs. Bianca's dagger disappears.]

**Bianca: **We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book. (She looks at Chris.) What's the matter?

**Chris: **Nothing. I really have a weird feeling.

**Bianca: **It will be find she smiled. Now why don't we say goodbye.

After the museum started close. The tour guide went to the attic and he de glamoured into himself and smiled and he knew that Chris and Bianca are here and he knew that, this time he will win and no one id going to save him because they well all think he went to the past and he smiled. He herd foot steps and then he disappeared. Then Chris appeared holding Bianca's hand. Then he was about to say something to Bianca but was thrown by invisible force and then was knock unconscious. A demon appeared behind Bianca and knock her out. He became visible and he Waved his hand Orbing Demon and Bianca to the torture chambers. Then Wyatt walked over to his brother and Grabbed him and orbed him to his chamber . And Binded him to the bed. Then he woke his little brother up. Chris Christopher. When that didn't wok he poured water on his face. Unnn I felt like I was thrown against a wall. Then he open his eye an saw his worse nightmare in front of him. Wyatt, he said with venom in his voice.. What Wyatt did next startled him. He kissed him and Chris was so shocked at this he open his mouth and then Wyatt stuck his tongue in Chris mouth. For a few seconds Chris enjoyed the feeling of Wyatt's mouth on his and then he was disgusted at the same time. He protested and Wyatt pulled back and smiled and then he whispered to Chris something to Chris but didn't under stand. It was until he pulled a vial that contain of a potion of some sort. That when he started to panic and he didn't know what it was but he wasn't going to drink it then Chris tried to move then he tried to orbed but Wyatt magic block all of his powers he was stuck and defenseless. Then Wyatt spoke. Chris open your mouth or all force you, it your choices then Chris was about to yell something at Wyatt . Wyatt took that opportunity and pore the potion in Chris mouth and Held it closed With Tk until he Swallow it and then Wyatt said a spell.

To activate the potion Effects

_To help me stop in all the confuse,_

_And to fix this little bender,_

_Help me by making, him the opposite gender._

Then Chris started to glow he felt pain shot throughout his body and then the spell finished. He didn't look that much different but she has long brunette hair (chocolate color) and had that he has boobies and other female parts.. But what Wyatt notice he still she still had the same jaded green eye that could pierce though your soul. The funny thing is Chris didn't pass out then. Wyatt released the bind that keep him/her on the bed. Chris just looked down and felt confused and lost and lonely. She did the only thing she could think of to feel love. She ran over to Wyatt and hugged him and he accepted the hug and returned it he held Chris Until she feel asleep in his arms. Wyatt lifted Chris and put her on the bed and covered her up. Then he left and locked the room and went to deal with his other Problem but he had a plan. He walked into the Chamber were Bianca was held he then blew some magic dust on her and then said You saw Chris go back in time and you barely made out alive you shimmer away and you ended up badly beaten and in the park, And you herd that Wyatt was really pissed off that his brother back in time and he took the spell with him and Wyatt trying to find ways to bring him back. Then he told the demons shimmer her to the park and beat her up some more and leave her there don't kill here understand. Yes My liege, Now Back to my son to be Consort, he flamed into the room. Then Wyatt ask Chris what her name, she look at him and she shrugged her shoulders and then He sat next to her and said How about Christina Pierre She nodded her head up and down . Then Wyatt asked , Can I hear your pretty voice. Then she nodded yes . _Do you want to watch a movie, what kind, _But Before she could answer he put the titanic on knowing full well that it was a chick flick but want to make sure that Chrissie was comfortable_. _Then he noticed that she was blushing and saw that she had guy clothes on which in hr case looked attractive on her. She then asked him a question, _Um do you have a night gown I could were Wy. She blushed knowing that Wyatt was looking at her . He smiles conjures her a bunch of girl clothes in all different colors but most of her outside clothes were black but not leather he knew that if his brother hates it so it probability like the girl version wouldn't but he was wondering why Chris is acting like they were lovers and not brother. Then he remember the potion the seer made and the spell he wrote. The potion makes him forgot his old life and make it seem like a nightmare and then she'll wake from her nightmare to her realty were we've been dating for months Oh I forgot to propose, shoot. When Wyatt is in his thought he doesn't pay attention to reality, he was soon knock out of his thoughts when he herd a thud. Then he looked don and saw Chrissie are you alright. Um yeah I slipped and twisted my ankle then. He picked her up and put her on the bed and healed her. And then she crawled up next to him and then she started Kiss his neck witch made him laugh and then she moved her hands to his side and started tickling him like crazy Hey that's not play fair then he slide on top of her and pinned her hand up with Tk and she started to pout then Wyatt started to kiss her neck and then he orbed her nightgown off that she just put on and he started to explore Chris new body and found that she held a next body well fit and the nice four pack stomach and that gave him a hard-on. Then he orbed his clothes off and then he kissed Chris and then a soft moan escaped her from her mouth. then he stuck his tongue in her mouth but she return the favor by do the same and all threw the night they had passionate sex. Then finally Wyatt and Christina were exhausted Wyatt layed there for awhile and then pulled Chris into his embrace He protectively put an arm around her. And they fell into a deep slumber._

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Authors Note: This was Written and dedicated to a friend of mind so please no flame. It was just a my thought and request from a friend. Next chapter Christina gets proposed to and finds out that she pregnant. And we find out that Christopher is still there but just like a split personality.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 :_ _The awakening_**

Chrissie wake up come on we have a busy day Come on honey. unn Wyatt way are you calling me honey and why the hell are we sharing the same bed and why the hell am I naked. And how many

time's do I have to tell you that never call me Chrissie then before he could finished he looked at Wyatt and he held a evil smirk, What so funny Wyatt well Chris I think you should look down he

looked at himself he realized he had female pars and then Chris was glad that he was on the bed because he fainted and the blacked out then herd another voices in his head you must be me, she

responded wait your me well yes and no because, we need to become one and we have the perfect life . You mean with Wyatt give up and live my life with him a no were brothers you can't lie to me

because I'm not you per say but your desire and you want your brother are you trying to seduces me to want my brother no because you and both know that you didn't or don't love Bianca. You

love, Wyatt more than a brother ever since you were thirteen and you were just afraid of telling anyone how you feel because you were afraid of rejection. I'll let you make the choice tell Wyatt how

you feel before we become one or all tell him for you. She smile with his I'm going to win this round smile. Dammit I don't like you know that . Well I know you to well actually but the problem is you

that would have been a born a girl don't worry you get use to your new form after you accept your feelings. Then Chris woke up and Wyatt was making sure he was alright and the next thing he did

shocked the hell out of him Chris kissed him his Chris Kissed not the Female personality his Chris and then Chris said Wyatt I was never going to betray you I love you and want to protect you. Wyatt

smiled and he responded by saying Chris how many times do I have to tell you it my job to protect and care for you. So what are we going to do from he here Wyatt whispered Chris. I don't know

but right when he said that he merged with his Opposite female side of him with a green and Bluish Glow came from him and the Wyatt smiled know that Chris broke through his spell and merged with

his female side he will be in more control and Wyatt can really make fun of his brother/lover now that he act more Girlish and act like a tomboy it a win, win situation. But back on track Christina get

dress. But Wyatt I want breakfast in bed she pouted and Wyatt smiled and Conjured strawberry and chocolate pancake eggs and fruit and chocolate covered strawberries. This all looks but it missing

something like what Hot sauce honey and mustard. Okay he look at her weirdly but he conjured what she wanted She dump it on her eggs then she finished eating everything and Wyatt went down

to kiss her but before he could she shimmered to the bathroom and started throwing up. Suddenly Bright Blue Orbs came down right beside him Chris Hissed if your going to orbed Dammit, dark orb

your orbs are to bright and they going to give me a headache that's way I didn't orb you heartless jerk your sleeping on the couch tonight. The she threw up again Wyatt was worried so he sense

Chris to see what's wrong and then Wyatt sense the source and was shocked find that Chris was pregnant he just stood there shell shocked. Then he herd a small whimper coming from Chris and

then she ask Wyatt can't you heal me Um no What why because Uhh my um healing powers are on the fritz your lying. Yes I am. Why because I really don't want to be on your bad side then Chris

got tired and use his telepathic link to his brother, and read his mind god I hope once she find out that she pregnant and I hope doesn't tried to castrate me. I'm very tempted right now Wyatt wait

you read my thought you took advantage of me, hey if I remember correctly you were the one who started it Duh I was under a spell you know what forget it the with that she flamed out. Chris

Wait!! Dammit he followed her trails she was back in there bedroom he was so damn happy that he but a spell on the house to keep people from leaving until they got permission from him to leave

and another reason that she didn't flamed out was that was she was still naked. She was going threw her closet. When Wyatt tried sneak up behind her but before he could grabbed her she lifted her

hands and froze him she stuck her tongue at him, Then she wiggle her fingers only releasing his head only, Hey how did you freeze me she pointed to her stomach and said energy boost from are

baby looks like it can freeze time anything or anybody she smiled. Wyatt asked are you going to release me. No, not yet I have to finished dressing she grabbed a Black mini skirt and A black halter

top but of course she put underwear and a brawl on first. Wyatt was thinking I wish she would do that the opposite way so I can see her body. Wyatt I can her your thoughts and it not helping get

your freedom back. Well it will wear off he comment with smirk. Are absolutely positive she stated and smiled. He look at her and gave he baby please I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and

getting you pregnant . While he was debating the baby kick and unfroze his daddy. Wyatt then saw that Chris wasn't paying attention to him and wrapped his arms and around her stomach witch

startled her and she asked how the baby didn't want to take sides.. After all that Wyatt took Christina to all the romantic stops and then to the Bridge what left of It Wyatt why are we up here

because I know this I your favorite stop to think he whispered then he got down on one knee and orbed a small black box to his hand and Chris was just took shock to say anything. Will you Christina

Perry Halliwell will you marry me. Yes Wyatt. Then he flamed them to a cemetery where the seer/Kiera. Kiera how have you been She hug her sorry Chris for what not telling you of your fate. It

alright then the dark priest simmered in so did a bunch a demons to watch the ritual . Wyatt do all of the demons have to be here I thought we can at least have someone we know like… before he

could finished Wyatt waved his hand and Darryl appeared Wyatt why did you summon me. Well we need a witness for are wedding. Okay why me and who are getting married to he look at this young

women she had long Brunette hair and she seemed familiar but couldn't put his finger on it but he sat down Do you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell take Christina Pierre to be your Wife to have an to have

and to hold forever. I do and then he turned to Chris and asked the same thing and she respond I do. Then you may Kissed the bride they kissed said there vows and then Wyatt flamed them to Chris

Coronation. Chris thought this is going to be and exhausting night. Then Wyatt Cut his hand there blood mix and Christina Pierre Halliwell became Wyatt consort. And Chris was bound to him for

eternity. Then finally after everything was done Wyatt flamed them to there chamber. Yeah we can have a fun night Wyatt thought but Chris read his mind no I'm going to sleep and your still in trouble

mistier go sleep on the couch. In the Chris was the only one person to stand up the source of everything. Chris giggle when she herd him whine because he had to sleep on the couch the last thing

Wyatt said before falling asleep, Women!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Next Day and So On_ **

When Wyatt woke up to check on his wife but he was slightly sore from sleeping on the couch He knocked on the door and he was about say hey beautiful. He saw wife who looked like a delicate

flower he then gentle crawled on the bed trying hard not to wake her so he didn't have to go back to the couch. When he laid down Chris cuddle to his side and she laid her head on his chest I love

you Wy she whisper and I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch I was just but before she could finish he kissed her. That made her shut up pretty quickly then he shoved his tongue in her mouth

she didn't she instead s let out a small murmur. The French kiss lasted until the need for oxygen was much to great they pulled apart. "I love you to little Chrissie." "Now lets go to sleep because you

have to go to the doctors tomorrow". Chris pretend not to hear the little Chrissie part and just laid her head on Wyatt chest and fell asleep instantly Wyatt just watch Chris sleep for awhile then he

thought how am I going to pretend that I have no emotion or frankly what chris had called it my emotionless mask. When I love you so much I promise all protect you an kill any body who threatens

you. After saying that Wyatt falls asleep. Christina is woken up by the alarm clock but Wyatt still asleep then Chris feels sick again and shimmers to the bathroom and start you know. Christina turns

on the water to take a bath. She gets in and she sighs because the water relax all her sore muscle. She didn't hear Wyatt wake up. Wyatt wakes up to find Chris missing he panics until hears the bath

water running he get up walks over to the bathroom and then push the door open to see Chris just relaxing he smiles and then walks over to her and starts washing her back she moves over and

gestured for him to join her he orbs his clothes of and then gets and then he started rubbing her back the one thing led to another and they had sex 2 times and then when Wyatt was content he

pulled out an a whispered to her. "Get dress love it time for your appointment." she pouted and then she washed up again and got dress in black jeans and long t-shirt black with a rose design on it.

You know you know you look incredibly sexy in that outfit. I know I do thank you for noticing Wy. Chris still felt sick and didn't feel like transporting herself so she held out her hand and he pulled her

into a kissed her and hey dark orb out. Where Lidia's daughter , Kim took over her mothers business and the power of the eye was pass to her. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell it been awhile she saw a timid

young girl behind Wyatt. Who might you be she asked in a sweet gently voice. I'm not a child miss she spoke rudely Chris responded Chris be nice Wyatt snapped. he just simple shrug her shoulders

and then chris said sorry hormones. That's quite alright I had worse she glared at Wyatt when she said then Chris giggled I believe that she said after her giggles settles down. While she had her giggle

fit Wyatt glared at her the entire time.

I love you honey but you know it's true . She turns to Kim hi my names Christina Pierre Halliwell. Then she nodded her head in understanding so you must his brother also you can say that. Chris

responded. Wyatt then said were here for the check up. The check didn't take to long about half an hour and then Kim told Wyatt if there and problems come see her anytime.

_***8 months later***_

Back at Kim's Offices why didn't you guys come to the other appointment because I'm the ruler of the world and Chris is being a little bi… Kim interrupted him and said let just saying overly hormonal

alright. Wyatt remember when you slept on the couch. Yeah why because if you thing that's bad all dark orb the couch out a lake and you sleep there. Wait, what did I do, leave I don't want to talk to

you. No honey I'm sorry your pregnant I should say your being over emotional tell me what's a matter. Okay Wyatt to tell you the truth I had a enough of this pregnancy I can handle the mood swing

and the hormones acting up craving but the one thing I can't handle is he morning sickness it should have settled down by now and I don't think I can handle it. Honey you should've told me sooner he

put is hand's over her and they had a familiar glow and Chris seem to relax and then the ultra sound happen and they saw that they had a baby girl Wyatt was so ecstatic because he wanted girl witch

shocked Chris I thought you want a boy are you kidding me I get to spoil my daughter and teach her they way I want I want to show grams that woman can also be powerful and be on are side.

Chris just smiled and shock her head I should of figured it was something like that. I love you and I just glad I get a child I don't care if It what sex it is It mine and I going to love Kim smiled. Okay

Chris I want you to take these they will help you with the morning sickness thank you she literally jump off and hugged her thank you. Kim just smiled because of being hugged and the jealous look

Wyatt was giving her. She just waved it off. Are we done Wyatt stated in a annoyed tone. Yes were finished then Chris pulled off an held a smirk she did that purposely to annoy Wyatt and it worked

Kim just shook her head but she also knew that Chris really did mean the hug the first few second but holding that for that long was just to purpose making Wyatt jealous. Wyatt grabbed Chris hand

and flamed out witch Wyatt knew it bother Chris. When they got home by flame Chris was crying and ran into the bath room and slam the door and locked it and also said a spell witch wouldn't allow

Wyatt to come in. Wyatt never seen Chris so upset then he herd Chris puking and then realized that why she didn't flame or orb and more it made her sick Dammit how can I be so incentive I'm

spending way to much time at work. He knocked on the bathroom door Chris sweetie open the door No (Hic) Go away ( hic) I ( hic) don't want to ( hic) talk with you right now finally gaining

composure don't make me come in there you. Can't not without my permission and oh by the way your sleeping on he couch. That's fine baby please let me come in she use telekinesis and open the

door you may enter he ran to her side I'm sorry I was being and incentive jerk who was being and idiot. You were but I forgive you. You don't have to sleep on the couch I was being hormonal. I

know but I think I deserve it this time. Wyatt smiled but I want you with me please he smiled okay baby. They fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. _**(Ironic Hun.)**_

_***1 week later***_

Wyatt you lazy bum get up Chris to playfully push Wyatt then she stop dead in her track Wyatt get up now what the matter my water just broke.

_**Authors note : So what do you think I know I haven't been updating frequently but you life happens so yeah finally had free time and I'm put of my writers block so yeah I'm good. So yeah thanks for being patient and all update tomorrow. Yeah I know two upadates I'm impressed so hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
